Dancing with Godzilla
by PinkGloom
Summary: This is a sequel to my oneshot "6am wake up call" More Remustonks fluff! Afterwards, you will feel 'too sexy'...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my "Tangerine Speedo". But, that is enough isn't it? Hee-hee 

I just want to thanks again for all the comments, I am getting. You have no idea (well, I bet you do) coming home after work and having my day lifted after seeing what people say about my fanfics. I makes me so happy and my insides are warm like melted chocolate!

I love all you!  
Now the infamous sequel to "6am wake up call" (Which you should read before you read this which is just more pointless Remus and Tonks fluff)…

Remus never mentioned to Tonks about him watching her 'dancing' that Sunday morning. Things went as they usually did, the rest of the day, after he had 'official' woke up around 11. Tonks broke some things, Siruis made some off color remarks about anything that could instantly be insinuated as a 'sex' subject and Remus just putted around the house doing nothing unparticular.

It was a rare day when the Order wasn't meeting. They were far and few between so Remus was glad to see that Tonks and Siruis, could enjoy themselves so much and didn't have to think about the upcoming war with Voldermort.

He had to admit to himself though that seeing Tonks so early in the morning and already so cheerful, had its effects on him. He was smiling more then usually and was humming a bit. "A very catchy tone indeed." Remus mused to himself as he and Siruis sat and drank tead, that evening, right before it was suppose to get dark.

"Well, look who finally got laid."

Remus spit out his tea.

"What!"

"Well, old Moony, I haven't seen you this happy in _such _a long while and the only thing that ever made _me _

this happy was after I got a good, Siruis made a slapping motion with his hand, piece of ass." He finally deducted with a huge grin on his face, quite satisfied with himself. 

Remus just kind of stared at his friend with a "WTF?" look on his face. Leave it to Siruis to think that the only way a man could ever been happy was if he "got a piece of ass" as he put it. Even 11 years in Azkaban couldn't put a damper on his perverted mind.

"No, Siruis. I'm sorry I didn't get any." Remus said with pursed lips. "I am just in a better mood then usually because I can be. Is that so wrong? I didn't know, that the only excuse a man had to be in a good mood was to "do it". Siruis looked like he had a really good come back comment but alas, he never got a chance to say anything. Remus and Siruis were suddenly struck dumb by a distant voice that said something along the lines of…

"I'm too sexy."

"What the bloody hell? Is Tonks listening to that blasted Muggle radio again? Merlin's beard! Ever since she enchanted it, she keeps playing with it! Can't a man get some peace and quiet around here? I mean I already have my mum's portrait to make all the noise I will ever need!"

Remus did his best to cover the grin that was slowly crossing over his lips.

"Go shut her up, Remus."

"What? Why me?"

Siruis got a very pathetic look on his face and whined "I don't have the energy" was Siruis' simple and extremely lame excuse.

Remus just rolled his eyes, got up and started to walk towards the living room where the noise was coming from. All sorts of thoughts were running through his head.

"Should I join her?" was his most intent thought. He had really wanted to that morning and now the opportunity was presenting itself again. Should he 'shut her up?' Did he want to 'shut her up?' Certainly not! He wasn't going to! He was going to have some fun, dash it all!

"Here it goes…"He murmured as he stepped around to face the living room.

Remus, of course, was quite pleased with what he saw.

Tonks was once again shaking her hips, making more hand motions though (like the one Siruis had just made) and singing. Remus noticed that once again her clothes didn't match. She was already in her pajamas. She had on a shirt with a duck on it that said 'Just Ducky' on the back, rainbow cotton pants and her trade mark pink bubblegum hair. It was a sight to behold.

"You know Tonks, you can be shameless sometimes."

Tonks spin around so quick that she hit the table which held the radio. It hit the ground with a THUD and turned off. She wore a look of complete surprise and embarrassment, like she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"So Tonks," Remus started not being able to help himself. "What are you too sexy for"  
Tonks just kind of started at him with open mouthed astonishment. He noticed her face getting redder. "Umm….ugh…."Tonks tipped her head to the side and started to make what sounded like a gurgling noise.

Remus laughed. He pulled his wand out of his back pocket (his rear was still in perfect condition despite Moody's warnings) flicked his wrist and the radio started floating back to the top of the table and as soon as it landed it started to play again.

"I'm too sexy for shirt, too sexy for my shirt, sooo sexy it hurts."

Tonks looked like she was going to faint. This was not turning out like she had planned. One simple song and then she was going to go to bed. That had been her plan. But not any more. "Oh, no! Remus must think me a complete immature child now!" Tonks mind hissed at her. That was only until…

Remus started to wiggle his hips in the most undignified manner that a 30 something year old man could do. And he had said she was shameless!

Tonks kind of just looked at him like he had had too many drinks. He hadn't planned on doing that but the music was so much fun and well, he just wanted to!

Remus walked over to Tonks and grapped her hand and simply asked "May I have this dance?"

That was all it took. The embarrassment wiped itself from her face and she let out a huge laugh. "Why Remus I thought you would never ask!" and with that Tonks opened her mouth and started singing again. She grabbed his other hand and started to shake them about. He shook his head to the rhythm randomly laughing when he caught some of the lyrics when he wasn't staring at Tonks freshly flushed face.

"I'm a model. You know what I mean. I do my little turn on the cat walk."

In that back of Remus' mind he wondered how in the world they came up with those type of lyrics.

OWARI

I thought I would be VERY cruel and make this a two or whatever chaptered story. It is going so well I can't bring myself to make it too short and yet…oh, the cliff hangers! The horror! Don't worry. I will finish in less then a day. I like doing this so I figure I will update as fast as I can.

I really hope you liked this chapter! I had so much fun writing it I cracked a laugh a couple of times! And the song was Right said Fred-'I'm too sexy" and once again I listened to it the entire time I wrote the fic! BYE


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah…I own nothing. Happy, now? 

Here it is! The final chapter to 'Dancing with Godzilla.' It took me quite a while to figure out what songs to use to finish this one. I like a lot of Japanese music and I found it a little hard to not use one of them…but, I figured it was best to keep it to songs most people know about! I am very pleased with the finishing results though…

Warning! Major fluff! I swear I got a cavity writing this.

Remus and Tonks continued to dance.

Remus had lost count to how many songs they had danced too.

He didn't care as long as he was here with Tonks. He was loving every moment of it.

His favorite song by far had been 'Hungry like the Wolf.'

During it Remus had hugged Tonks closer to himself. In a sort of tango/waltz.

He loved the feel of her moving against him. It felt delicious. It had been far too long since he had held a woman like this. Far too long since he had had fun with a woman like this. And it was all happening with Nymphadora Tonks, it was almost too much for him.

During the chorus of the song he had bent down to her ear so that his lips brushed against the bottom of her earlobe, ever so lightly and sang the only lyrics he could remember to the song as the radio sang along with him:

"I'm on the hunt and I'm after you."

He had felt Tonks shiver as he breathed it into her ear. He felt himself blush like a mad school boy. It felt so good to be in her arms. He did and said things he never imagined he was capable of. When Remus moved his head back from Tonks' ear he could tell that her new flushed face wasn't because they were dancing.

"Should I be doing this?" Remus' mind wondered. "It seemed so wrong in a way. He was more then a decade older then her, poorer then dirt, a werewolf and…"

Remus mind stopped its excuses mid-thought, in fact his heart almost even seemed to stop. He caught his breathe.

Tonks was staring up at him. Her eyes, beautiful. Her lips, wet. Her face, so vulnerable looking.

"I love her."

This thought seemed to be vibrating in every bone of his body as they stared at each other, while swaying their bodies to the music.

"I love her."

That thought should have scared him. It should have had him running to his room, locking the door and never coming out again. Common sense told him this was all wrong.

For once Remus Lupin didn't care about common sense.

He cared about the woman he held in his arms more then anything in the world. The woman who was letting him dance with her. That was what he cared about.

Suddenly the music changed sharply from the high paced song they had been dancing to, to a much slower song.

_"Strangers making the most of the dark. Two by two their bodies become one."_

"Oh, I'm sorry Remus. I have a few slower songs I programmed on the radio…"She started to release herself from his grip to turn off the radio.

_"Can't you feel the weight of my stare…"_

Remus never let her.

_"…Your so close but still a world away."_

He hugged her closer and looked her in the eyes and asked, "Do you really want to turn it off, Nymphadora?" It was a pleading question but Tonks felt the full impact of his words.

"Remus…"

It was a simple a word, his name. Remus could feel all the emotions that Tonks wanted to convey to him.

_"Is that I'm crazy for you. Touch me once and you'll know its true."_

Remus felt like the song was about them. Never had he felt such a wave of emotion. He did the only thing he could think of…he started to dance with her again.

_"I've never wanted anyone like this."_

Tonks felt his body start to move. It wasn't the playful rhythm they had carried earlier. It was more sensual, slow. Like he was drinking in the movements of her body. Memorizing the feel of her body next to him.

"He feels the same way." Tonks heart said to her as she cautiously laid her head on his shoulder. She felt him put his chin on the top of her head. If it was possible they were closer now. Tonks could feel Remus' heart beat through the material of their shirts it was pounding as hard as hers. It was pure heaven.

All that seemed to exist was her and Remus.

_"Its all brand new."_

_"I'm crazy for you."_

….he was crazy for her.

….she was crazy for him.

…They were both crazy.

_"Soon we two are standing still in time."_

Remus and Tonks, danced. Just danced. Saying things they never could with words. She felt his hands stoke her back with loving caressed. She brought her hands up to his neck and started to play with the nape of his hair.

_"Touch me once and you'll know its true."_

_"I'm crazy for you."_

…and suddenly the music stopped. The spell broke. Remus stopped stroking her back. Tonks stopped playing with his hair.

They just stood there.

They felt as that if they moved the dream really would end. They would pretend like it never happened. They would go about their daily lives with nothing ever changing.

They didn't want that.  
They wanted more.

"Nymphadora, I…" Remus spoke in a voice hoarse with need. He didn't mean for it to come out sounding like that but, he couldn't stop it.

"What Remus?" Tonks asked in a voice equal with need.

"I…I want to kiss you."

Tonks didn't say anything. She couldn't even if she had wanted too. She just lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes for a moment before closing them.

Remus closed his eyes lowered his head and touched her lips with his own.

OWARI

I have never written a kissing scene so….there is the end! Good, huh? The songs were 'Hunger like the wolf' from Duran Duran and the other song 'Crazy about you' by Madonna. I hope you liked my song chooses. Like I said before I am very pleased on how this fic when. Also if you want to see me write a kissing scene read 'Confessions in the rain.' That will have a "nice" kissing part in it! Hee-hee


End file.
